Bug
Description Bug, whose real name is Tyler, is a 10 year old child from Coates. He is a 3 bar with the ability of camouflage ability to blend into his surroundings. In Gone Bug is described as being a "short, brown haired, buck-toothed kid with a freckled nose." Bug nickname was believed to originate from his habit of eating insects. However, it actually derives from when he recorded parent-teacher conferences and posted them on Facebook embarrasing and angering most of his classmates. The primary factor for Bug getting sent to Coates Academy, was not for misbehaving, but for his safety from all of his former classmates. Personality Bug has always been a subservient member of Caine's crew. Not a bully himself, his acted more as a "bootlick" or a "toady." He is depicted to be mischevious, disloyal, greedy, and dishonest. He would give up his friends if it came down to the wire, and has no respect for privacy. Appearances Before the FAYZ Gone In the first book Bug was usually used by Caine as a spy. He was his eyes and ears in places that would be difficult for Caine to go, especially as Sam had taken control of his powers and had organised an Army of Mutants and Edillio's Army. Bug is also used as a messenger for Caine to Sam, and he is used to deliver Sam the challenge of war. Hunger In the second book he is still used as a spy, but when Caine sent him to bring him Orsay he is easily persuaded when he learned that the kids of Perdido Beach had fresh fish. He then betrayed Caine for some slices of fish. He later lured Orsay with some fish he had taken, and by Sam's comand, goes to stalk the gaiaphage with her and Edilio. Later in the story he rejoined with Caine, which is surprising as Caine had already demonstrated what he did to disloyal mutants, especially ones who opted to go with Sam and were powerful. Lies In the third book Bug is a member of Caine's group again. Bug heard a story about an island somewhere in the south-east of the FAYZ. Caine who's desperate from Hunger and driven mad by his thirst for power which food could give, sees this as one of his last chances. When he later arrived on the Island with Caine, Diana and Penny they learn that there are some residents left. They are tricked by Sanjit and Virtue, who escape the Island by using a helicopter. At the end of the book Bug is still on the Island with Caine and Diana with Penny thrown off the island by Caine. Plague Fear Bug is absent entirely from the novel and only mentioned briefly. When Taylor senses someone else in the room with her on the island, she assumes Bug (who has a habit of spying on people while camouflaged). Taylor then realizes that she would know if he had been brought to the island. Bugs whereabouts during Fear are unknown. Light Power Camouflage Bug has the ability to blend in to his surroundings appearing practically invisible.When Bug is using his powers, he is said to be almost like a ripple in wallpaper. Because of this, you can detect where he is if you focus hard enough. He has the ability of camouflage, the ability to blend into the background (including clothes). His skin and clothing can take on the coloration of his surroudings. He is still visible if you know where he is, but otherwise he is practically invisible. He cannot manage to cover objects larger than a food bar. According to Diana, Bug discovered his power when he was threatened by a bully named Frederico. Relationships Caine Before the FAYZ Bug had joined Caine before the FAYZ occured. When Caine was first developing his powers, Bug aided him in finding other Coates kids who also had powers. With Bug's special skill for stealth, Caine's crew began to take control of Coates Academy . Trivia Bug mentions in Lies that he knew a lot about drugs because his brother used to get high often. Category:Mutant people Category:Male people Category:People allied with Caine Soren Category:People that are alive in the FAYZ Category:The Power Category:Characters Category:Coates Student Category:People